No va a ser tan fácil querernos
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: ItaSaku. "Está bien que estemos huyendo de Konoha, Akatsuki y el resto del mundo, pero esta noche quiero cantar contigo..." "¿Una canción? Por favor, madura..."


Hola

Mejoré este fic, al ser uno de las primeros, tiene un millon de errores... pero ya no! (:

* * *

**No va a ser tan fácil querernos**

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero.

- ¿Por mí? - ella lo miró de arriba para abajo. Itachi le estaba pidiendo algo que ella no iría a hacer ni pagada

- Grábate esto: No voy a hacerlo.

- Está bien que Konoha, Akatsuki y el resto del mundo esté tras nosotros, pero esta noche quiero cantar contigo.

- ¿Dónde está el asesino rango S del que me enamoré?

- Por Dios, Sakura, cualquier chica del universo muere porque los hombres hagamos algo parecido a esto. - dijo exasperado.

- ¡Y tenemos un ganador! Uchiha Itachi acaba de ganar el premio de los mil dólares.

- ¿Ah? - susurró un confundido y algo asustado Itachi.

- Tienes razón: Yo no soy cualquier chica. - dijo saisfecha a lo que Itachi suspiró.

- ¿Quieres que use la fuerza? - susurró el pelinegro, que en una fracción de segundo se había puesot tras ella y le había puesto un kunai en el cuello.

- Me convenciste. - rió nerviosamente Sakura, a lo que él quitó el kunai y la volteó de tal manera que quedaron frente a frente. - No me ibas a hacer nada, ¿Cierto?

- Si te fuera a hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho hace años. - sonrió Itachi

- Buen punto. - ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - Lo haré, pero con una condición. - dijo, mirándo el equipo de Karaoke.

- Dime.

- Elige bien la canción. - sonrió Sakura, y elpelinegro prendió el Karaoke.

**Itachi:** Como pretenden que yo niña

me quede en el olvido

con este amor perdido,

como se atreven es pura envidia

cuando ven que nuestro

**Sakura:** Amor no te aflijas que sin tu sonrisa

se me hace mas difícil se vuelve cuesta arriba

dime que me amas (dime que me amas)

abrázame, agarrame otra vez.

**Itachi y Sakura:** Y aunque que tenga que pagar la cuenta

no voy a dejar que la tormenta

de palabras que hay en contra nuestra rompa todo

lo que hubo entre tu y yo.

**Itachi:** Probablemente no va ser tan fácil querernos.

**Itachi y Sakura:** Por eso abrázame mas fuerte amor

por que probablemente nos va a doler

pero no temas que estoy junto a ti otra vez, otra vez.

**Itachi:** Quiero que sepan que estoy aquí

que tengo el corazón al viento al tiempo

y tengo tiempo y rio por que tengo un rió hecho de cariño

y tiempo tengo tanto para darte siempre.

**Sakura: **Se lo que lo que sientes

y si es que soy fuerte voy a estar siempre contigo

(contigo amor, abrázame, ámame).

**Itachi y Sakura:** Y aunque que tenga que pagar la cuenta

no voy a dejar que la tormenta

de palabras que hay en contra nuestra rompa todo

lo que hubo entre tu y yo.

**Itachi: **Probablemente no va ser tan fácil querernos. (Querernos)

**Itachi y Sakura:** Por eso abrázame mas fuerte amor

por que probablemente nos va a doler

pero no temas que estoy junto a ti otra vez, otra vez.

ahh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh.

**Itachi y Sakura:** Probablemente no va a ser tan fácil.

**Sakura:** Por eso abrázame más fuerte amor

Por que probablemente nos va a doler

pero no temas que yo estoy junto a ti otra vez otra vez.

**Itachi y Sakura:** Y aunque que tenga que pagar la cuenta

no voy a dejar que la tormenta

de palabras que hay en contra nuestra rompa todo

lo que hubo entre tu y yo.

Probablemente no va ser tan fácil querernos. (Querernos)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Itachi-kun! ¿Cómo sabías que esa canción era mi favorita? - dijo Sakura, abrazando a Itachi.

- Intuición - dijo él, sonriendo arrogantemente. - _También llamado suerte_ - pensó

- Mereces un premio ¬u¬.

- ¿Si? ¬u¬

- ¬u¬

- ¬u¬

- ¬u¬

- ¬u¬

- ¬u¬

Sin aviso previo, se fundieron en un beso, y los dos avanzaron hacia su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura despertó en medio de la noche. Se inclinó hacia un lado, y vio a Itachi durmiendo profundamente. Observaba dormir a el asesino rango S, al más buscado ninja de Konoha, al ser que acabó con el clan Uchiha, a pesar de que fue bajo órdenes, sin embargo, bajo todo eso, también veía al hombre que le había devuelto a felicidad, el ser qu el enseñó que era amar... la persona que la hacía feliz día tras día.

No le importaba que tuvieran que mudarse constantemente, ya no le importaba que estuviera marcada en el libro Bingo... Sóloimportaba que ahora ella era feliz. Le comienzó a acariciar el pelo y comienzó a cantar despacio:

_"Y aunque que tenga que pagar la cuenta_

_no voy a dejar que la tormenta_

_de palabras que hay en contra nuestra rompa todo_

_lo que hubo entre tu y yo._

_Probablemente no va ser tan fácil querernos. (Querernos)_

_Por eso abrázame mas fuerte amor_

_por que probablemente nos va a doler_

_pero no temas que estoy junto a ti otra vez, otra vez."_

- Sé que no va a ser fácil querernos Itachi-kun, con toda Konoha y todo Akatsuki en nuestra contra pero…"_ no voy a dejar que la tormenta de palabras que hay en contra nuestra rompa todo lo que hubo entre tu y yo._" Este va a ser un periodo difícil pero tenemos que estar juntos y sé que así será hasta el fin. Te amo. - dijo para darle un beso en la frente y volver a acurrucarse en su pecho.

* * *

Bueno, la corregí y le aumenté texto, aparte, le puse un poquitín de spoiler. (:

Reviews??


End file.
